Fall
by Xross-33
Summary: Power controls this world and strength is power. At age ten Cinder understands this better than many, unfortunately for the rest of the world. Rated M for violence
1. Coronation

What are Grimm? In this world it's a question that too few think to ask. If one were to ask however they would probably be met with a quizzical glance and the obvious answer: The enemy of humanity. But is anything ever so simple? Grimm have proven themselves to be humanities enemy, at times jumping into certain death for the chance at ending a single human life, but why? They're evil of course. But is anything ever completely black and white?

I don't think so.

A young Cider Fall watches the Beowolf snarl staring directly at her, wanting nothing more than to tear her limb from limb, it's red eyes staring into the depths of her soul. She stares back. Most ten year olds would be terrified looking directly into the eyes of their natural predator, Cinder fall is not most ten year olds. The child quickly looses interest in the creature and turns away from the thick glass separating the two. She has more important things to worry about. Like why her father brought her here in the first place.

She takes a few quick steps to catch up to the imposing figure of her father. Lucius Fall isn't a very well known name, which is how you know that he's good at what he does. On paper he's a businessman, owner of a shipping company that handles imports and exports. It's nothing special unless you look in the boxes and see what he actually deals in, which is everything. Both legal and illegal there isn't a thing that the man doesn't have a hand in, anything from moving produce to human lives could be on his ledger.

His business normally has him away from home for months at a time, which doesn't bother Cinder in the least, the man is unpleasant at best. Yet for some reason he's seen fit to drag her along this time. She really hoped he wasn't going to go about trying to convince her to follow in his footsteps, Cinder had decided long ago to become a huntress. Not out of any childish fantasies of being a hero or anything, the reason is that she understands the truth of this world.

Strength is power.

Her father seems to think that money is power but that can't possibly be true. Their travel route had them move through the grim infested forest's of Mistral and he had hired several ex hunters as protection. So how could he have power if he needed others to defend himself? Cinder had long ago resolved that she wouldn't rely on the strength of others. Her father is of course vehemently against the idea but what can he do when he's gone so often? Forging his signature on the required documents and having already moved funds into the appropriate accounts she was set to head to a combat school in the fall. By the time he found out there would be nothing he could do.

Perhaps that is why she's more curious as to worried about why her father would suddenly drag her to a strange building in the middle of the forest. She frowns realizing that perhaps he she doesn't understand the extent of his business. Why would a smuggler come to some weird facility in the middle of the woods?

Still she follows, his imposing form leading the way. They go down several flights of stairs. The sanitary white linoleum floors of the ground floor become dingier and dustier as they descend into the bowels of the facility. "Father where are you taking me?"

Cinder can't help but sigh as once again the man refuses to answer her. He's hardly said a word since they arrived about an hour ago, and none of them were to her. Hopefully they can be done with this soon, she had been in the middle of brainstorming what she would use for a weapon when she started school.

When they reach the bottom floor, the floors are cement, with moss growing on the walls barely visible from the few hanging lanterns. The hum of the upper floors is gone replaced instead by a silence that seems to permeate through the entire chamber. Young Cinder wonders, just what is this place, and why am I here?

After walking for a few more minutes it becomes increasingly apparent that this place is old, definitely pre war, she passes what looks like long abandoned laboratories. Is this some ancient research facility? Why would they renovate the upper floors but leave down here alone?

"Cinder." She's brought out of her pondering by her father's voice eager for an answer to any of the questions that have been bothering her. "You haven't changed your mind about becoming a warrior have you?"

Amber eyes narrow in suspicion, Lucian has always been against the idea of her becoming a huntress, but the way he says this makes it almost sound as if he wants her to. "No, I haven't."

"Good." He stops walking in front of a door that seems to still have a working electronic lock and security pad. At closer inspection they're both brand new, the shiny steel must have been installed recently, no doubt by Lucian. Just what has father been doing down here? "While I disagree with this decision, a call from your future teacher has made it clear that you intend to continue without my permission." He found out, there's a flash of fear on Cinder's face before she quickly replaces it with a look of annoyance. Of course he found out. He looks down at her with a grin that would probably look fine on any other face but his, but on him, it looks twisted, you can see the cruelty in his eyes and know that he has nothing pleasant planned.

"Is that why you've brought me here? To punish me?" For the first time Cinder wonders if maybe she's just down here because no one will look this deep for a body. Her father had never beaten her before but she is completely aware of what he's capable of. There's a reason his business goes unchallenged.

"I'm not here to punish you." The words are filled with a strange mirth almost like he finds all of this amusing. His fingers tap out a combination on the keypad and the door slides open with a hiss. Cinder follows him into the room, which contrasts strongly with the dingy hallway. The entire room is crystal clean. Smooth white walls meets an identical looking floor. There are several strange machines and instruments on one wall, and on an opposite wall, there are tubes filled with different kinds of dust. The largest machine is on the roof, it has many tubes and wires coming from the machine to the single chair that lay directly in the center. Already in the room is an old man wearing a white lab coat, grey hair poking out in odd angles as one hand fiddles with his glasses and the other adjusts knobs on a console.

After one glance at the chair and the various restraints attached Cinder has a very bad feeling that she's going to find out exactly what that machine does. She moves to take a step back but winces as her father's strong hand grabs her arm holding her in place. "Father what is this? Who is that man?"

Cinder struggles as her father slowly walks closer to the chair, unfortunately the strength of a ten-year old girl is negligible to the man. "Ignore him. This chair will become your throne. Have a seat."

Tears are beginning to well in Cinders eyes as her fear grows. "F-Father I don't want to! Please!"

"Sit Down." He doesn't yell, he doesn't need to, she can't fight him, and she knows she can't escape. With tears freely falling down her face Cinder begrudgingly takes a seat in the chair.

The second she does there's a loud snap, as all of the restraints clamp shut, Cinder let's out a scream of pain. When she looks down she sees that the manacles on the chair's armrests have spikes that are now piercing her wrists. She can't see them but it's not hard to figure out that a similar thing is happening to her ankles, the pain is immeasurable. Is his plan to cripple her so she can't possibly become a huntress?

Despite the pain she takes a few breaths before calming down. The pain is nearly blinding, and she's afraid of what is to come, but nothing else can compare to her anger at her father and supposed caretaker. Unable to wipe the tears from her eyes she glares at him through the pain. This is a reminder, proof of what she already knows; the strong are the ones who rule this world. She's weak so he can do whatever he wants to her. But that won't always be the case. No, very soon I will be the strong one and I know exactly what I'll do when that's the case.

Lucian meets her glare with an almost disinterested glance, it's hard not to be a little proud of how well she's taking this. As if any child of his could ever be considered weak.

"Mr. Fall?" He looks away from his fuming daughter to the scientist, "It's ready."

Lucian Fall smiles, and that scares Cinder more than anything. She's seen him grin, sneer, and smirk. But never smile, this could mean anything. It doesn't matter though. No matter what, Cinder is determined to survive this, if only long enough to pay him back. She's so intently staring at his face, trying to decipher his intention that his lips seem to move in slow motion when he replies. "Start the operation."

The lab coat nods and presses a few keys. Cinder cranes her neck to look up seeing the machine attached to the chair come to life, on her right the tube with the canister of red dust makes noise as it begins to empty into tubes on the ceiling. She glances at her wrist again and notices that what she thought were spikes are actually needles.

Cinder watches with grim fascination as the needles almost painfully slow start to fill with some sort of golden liquid, and start to move it into her body. At first there's no reaction, and then she starts to feel it. Starts to feel the fire that's consuming her body, grinding her bones and boiling her blood. She screams.

This is hell.


	2. One thing at a time

The Fall manor isn't quite a castle, but it's still a far stretch from a normal home. A sequestered grand mansion in the mountains of Mistral several miles from the closest town is the place that the Falls call home, one of them anyway.

Cinder's eye opens just a crack taking in the darkness of her room. It takes a moment for her to come to a startling realization, "I'm, alive?" For a while it certainly seemed like death had claimed her. The last thing she can recall is the impassive look on her father's face as the edges of her vision filled with blackness. Yet here she is, in her own bed, her elaborate ceiling fan looking down at her from the darkness.

Maybe….it was all a dream?

It certainly felt real, but if it was there was no way she could have survived whatever nightmare operation that was, it really felt as if her blood was boiling in her veins. Still rubbing the sleep from her eyes Cinder pulls her covers aside, and lets her legs hang over the bed. "I need to see father." Even if it was a dream, it's still extremely disturbing. Too much so to ignore.

As soon as she tries to stand her legs seize in pain, she can't help but scream in surprise as the normally graceful girl plummets face first to the ground. She curls into a ball holding her aching legs; she hears the door open but ignores it hoping to somehow soothe her aching legs.

"Miss Fall are you alright?" It's one of the maids; she stands above the girl at a loss for what to do. "Hold on I'll go get your father!"

Father? No, not him. "NO!" The maid that had already turned towards the door stops at Cinder's cry.

Seeing father is the last thing I want now.

She can remember it so clearly, the chair, the needles, the pain. It was childish naivety that wanted to believe it was merely a dream. She can remember their faces, fathe- no Lucian, and that unnamed scientist. Together they did something to her, something _unforgiveable!_ They are going to pay.

But one problem at a time. "Don't get my father."

The maid turns around and leans down offering young Cinder a hand. "Then let me help you up mistress."

Amber eyes glare at the offered hand. "I don't need your help." Her arms ache but despite that Cinder is able to push herself into a sitting position. Bracing herself on the bed she tests her leg and finds that the pain is tolerable, and with a grimace heaves herself onto the bed. Tolerable however does not mean pleasant, not even close.

That is one problem solved. "What day is it?"

To the maid's credit she answers without looking too surprised at the basic question, "It's the 23rd ma'am."

The 23rd? We arrived at the facility on the twentieth, meaning that there are three days that I can't account for. I've been out for three days straight?

Without the pain to distract her, Cinder finally notices how hungry she is.

"Bring me breakfast, three pieces of toast, two eggs, one slice of bacon, and an apple."

The maid looks a bit taken aback, "B-but miss it's two in the morning."

So it is, the maid is currently dressed in nothing but a nightgown. Cinder's eyes narrow again, for her to be missing such obvious details she must be more out of it than she thought. That changes nothing though.

"I don't believe I stuttered." There are very few people that can manage to be as intimidating as Cinder after barely being able to crawl into bed and near delirious from hunger. Her fiery amber eyes glare intimidatingly into the maid's and the older woman can't help but look away. Cinder is so small that it's not hard to forget that she isn't an ordinary child. She is the daughter of Lucian Fall, a crime lord of the worst kind, ten years old or not Cinder is not someone you want to disappoint.

The maid quickly flees the room in search of the cook.

/8 hours later/

Cinder grits her teeth as the pain in her limbs nearly makes her collapse, nearly. With the knife from her breakfast clutched in her small hand she stands on almost pure willpower, and makes her way to her door.

While the pain has lessened a bit standing is still agonizing. Dressed in only her nightgown Cinder pulls open the door, with single minded determination. The few servants that see the young child slowly limping across the hall take one look at her face and give her wide berth. Her expression is a cross between the agony she feels with every step and the unbridled fury that grows even stronger with every agonizing step. The pulses of pain to remind her why she keeps walking.

What would normally be a two-minute walk takes her ten minutes but she reaches her goal regardless. Lucian glances up briefly from his scroll as his daughter enters his office. He doesn't even try to contain his smirk. The scientist had told him that if she survived she would be out for at least a week. But of course statistics and science aren't enough to keep his Cinder down. "Someone's up early." Her expression could be described as nothing else but murderous. Lucian sets his scroll aside as he watches her approach, his eyes wander to the shiny knife in her grip. She's his daughter all right. "Did you need something?"

Cinder doesn't even pause, he's being unusually civil, normally if she ever tried to enter his office without knocking she would immediately be forced to leave. Is what he was doing unimportant, or is it that he's more interested in his _experiment_ than he ever was his daughter? It doesn't matter, he did this, he made her _weak_. It's slow going but she takes every step with determination. "What did you do to me?"

"Still angry about your coronation?" She reverses the knife in her grip she's within a few feet of his desk now. "I'm curious what exactly is it you plan to do with that butter knife?"

"I'm going to kill you." She replies without hesitating, what Cinder says is fact. Lucius Fall will die by her hand; if she doesn't die first there can be no other outcome. She won't allow there to be.

Sighing Lucius stands from his chair and makes his way over to his child. When he's within arms reach, Cinder plunges the knife forward intent on gutting him, however with ease he's able to grab her wrist. Even if she were at full strength she's nowhere near as strong as her father and in her current state a well-timed breeze could knock her over. "You won't kill me like that."

Cinder exhales heavily and lets the butter knife clatter to the ground. Of course it isn't going to be that easy. "How?" He eyes drop to her feet and an ebony curtain of hair covers her face.

Lucian raises an eyebrow at the half formed question. "How what?"

"How do I kill you?" The question is asked unnaturally calmly. If it weren't for the message you could mistake her as an ordinary ten year old child asking their parent for advice.

With her hair covering her face she can't see the smile that spreads across her father's face. While she would never know it, this is exactly the reaction that Lucian Fall had been hoping for. He looks down at his daughter, the perfect weapon to raise against the world. Her hatred will make her strong, her drive will keep her going, and now her blood will make sure that no one can stop her. "Become strong. I have experienced hunters at my beck and call. If you become stronger than all of them you might have a chance at killing me. I'm a powerful man, if you really want me dead you will have to become unbeatable."

He lets go of her wrist and Cinder pulls her arm back, never once looking up at him as she turns to walk to the door. "Fine then." There really is no other choice. Lucian Fall needs to die. The torture that she went through, the unimaginable pain and betrayal killing him is her highest priority. Cinder is willing to put her life on hold, her other dreams and ambitions can wait. One thing at a time. "I'm going to become invincible. Then you will regret what you did to me."

The door slams weakly as Cinder makes her exit. Inside Lucian sits back at his desk watching the door that his daughter had just left through smile still in place. This could not be any more perfect. When his daughter set her mind to something she gets it done. If she's vowed to become invincible than it will be so.

And then the entire world will fall.


	3. Sanctum

Sanctum academy. This is the place where the future blades that will hunt grim are sharpened. Where young warriors are taught the skills necessary to one day prepare them for Haven where they will become true huntsman and huntresses. Cinder holds her head up high as she walks the halls to her homeroom. Due to her pathetic state she was forced to miss the first week of school, it wouldn't do to show up and be unable to even walk properly. However now that she's once again at 100% there is no place that she would rather be.

Cinder holds her head up high as she pushes open the door that potentially holds her future comrades. When she opens the door the teacher is already addressing the class, there's a silence as every pair of eyes is drawn to the newcomer.

Damn that chatty secretary for making me late, why couldn't she just hand me my room assignment and be done with it.

The teacher is a clean-shaven man with brown hair, fairly unremarkable. Cinder can't help but be disappointed, she had hoped for some grander figure as her first instruction. "Oh that's right, we have a new student today. We already did introductions, why don't you write your name on the board and introduce yourself to the class?"

She had been hoping to sit down and not cause a scene but it's far to late for that already. With a sigh she walks over to the white board grabs a marker, and prints her first name in large neat letters. "My name is Cinder." She tries to look out over the crowds impassively but can't stop her glare.

They all look so ordinary, she meets several gazes as she surveys the room and none meet her eyes for more than a second before looking away.

These are supposed to be warriors? Pathetic. "How about you take a seat over near.. um Jacob raise your hand. Behind him."

The Jacob boy pales and suddenly finds the window to be extremely interesting as she takes her seat behind him. Everyone in the isle subconsciously leans away from the intimidating ten year old.

This is going to be a long year.

She was only further disappointed as the class went on, even a week behind and she was still easily the most competent kid in her class. She of course spent her week recovering reading from the required materials, and happened to be half a chapter ahead, but that still doesn't excuse the rest of the class from being able to answer simple questions. Honestly how does a hunter hopeful not even know what aura is?

That along with their spineless disposition is the reason Cinder sits alone in the cafeteria during lunch.

As if I'd want any of those weaklings to sit with me anyway.

Still without any distractions I finish my lunch before most of my peers. With nothing else to do for another ten minutes I might as well walk around and see more of the school that I'll be attending for the next eight years.

After leaving the cafeteria Cinder wanders through the halls, her face focused in concentration as she takes careful note of every hall while at the same time making sure that she can be back at her classroom on time. Thankfully the halls are empty as most of the _children_ are still playing in the lunchroom.

As she turns a corner that seems to lead to the gym Cinder realizes that she's not the only one in this hall. There are three boys over on one corner, one is laying leaned against the lockers while the other two stand over him. Immediately all eyes go to Cinder, the one on the ground is clutching his side, there are dirt marks on his face that resemble the bottom of a boot, from his face he looks maybe a year or two older than Cinder. His eyes look up to Cinder's with hope before meeting her apathetic gaze. If he's looking for help he's on his own, this is an academy for warriors, anyone who can't stand up for themself has no business here.

The cowering figure looks away, finding only apathy in Cinder's eyes. The largest boy is leaning threateningly over the one on the ground, his short cropped blond hair and cruel looking eyes are at least a welcome change from the pitifully weak eyes of everyone else in this place. From his height it's a safe bet to guess he's at least a few years older.

The other boy has both his hands in his pockets and is leaning against the lockers on the opposite side of the hall. A single dark brown eye meets her from underneath his silver hair, his expression can best be described as… curious? He also looks at least one year older than Cinder.

After a moment of silence the biggest boy speaks, "What the hell are you looking at?"

He places his foot on his victim who let's out a small squeak and turns his full body towards Cinder.

He's standing up straighter to make himself appear bigger, a very primitive way of asserting dominance. He will have to do more than that to intimidate me.

"The hallway. I'm merely exploring the school. The fact that you think it's any of your business is the only thing I don't understand." A bold move, but even with this boy towering almost two feet on her Cinder isn't one to be intimidated. Not that she cares the least about the situation she was simply going to walk away before the misguided attempt to intimidate her.

Cinder Fall is not the kind of person that can leave a challenge unanswered. The thief looks surprised at the little girl that stares defiantly at him. No one looks at him like that. "Merc, grab the twerp! Let's show her how we do things."

The silver haired boy sighs and pushes himself off the wall. "Are you serious man? She's like nine. Listen if you want to beat up little girls on your own time that's fine but count me out." He starts to make his way down the hall. When he get's to the end he turns and gives the bigger boy a knowing smirk. "But I would hate to see what that does for your rep, Clayton vs. the toddler. Melissa will be so disappointed." He says as he rounds the corner.

Cinder can't help but narrow her eyes at the retreating figure, she's not naive enough to fall for that act. He's doing this on purpose to protect her? She would laugh at the ridiculous notion if she didn't actually need his help.

The bully at hearing his friend's words pale and takes off down the hall to try and stop the rumors from being started. As soon as he turned the corner his victim bolts down the hallway in the opposite direction before his tormentor has a chance to change his mind. Through all this Cinder just stands there cursing herself.

 _It's hard to accept but I need to realize that I'm weak. Not the same weakness that plagues the spineless students of this school, but physically I'm weak. I'm here to change that, but until I can become strong I have to keep my confidence in check. If it wasn't for that 'Merc' character this could have ended badly_. Cinder Fall always learns from her mistakes.

With that in mind she turns to walk back to class as the bell signaling lunch's end rings.

When she arrives back at the classroom, in addition to her classmates there are six upperclassmen standing at the front with the teacher. "Welcome back students. So I know it's only been a week since you've started but I've got a treat for you. We've been talking a lot about aura and how important it will be for your futures as the hunters and huntresses that will one day protect this world." He gestures to the upperclassmen, "To get you on the path to becoming a warrior as soon as possible, these fourth year students have volunteered to help unlock your auras."

 _Finally, an actual step forward._

As a result of her week late arrival to class Cinder, is seated near the back of the room. This gives her plenty of time to watch as the older students go from the front of the room backwards. The she watches with a critical eye as each assistant spends about a minute talking before mumbling something under their breath and her classmates suck in a breath and glow briefly, each a different color.

The girl in front of Cinder has the same reaction as her aura is unlocked. She raises her hand almost in wonder. Just how does that feel? Being one of the last Cinder looks up to her upperclassman as he smiles down at her. He looks a bit surprised at her intense gaze but quickly shakes it off. "Hi, I'm Sorren. May I ask what your name is?"

Introductions? Is this really necessary? While her textbooks had a lot about aura they were extremely vague about the process of unlocking someone else's. Perhaps it's important for him to know? Either way complying is the easier than asking questions, and Cinder is eager for the day to be over. "My name is Cinder." Her voice comes out evenly and she meets his gaze without flinching.

She doesn't know what to make of his smile. Is that supposed to be reassuring? Perhaps he think's she's nervous. "Just a brief explanation of the process before we begin. I'm going to channel a small amount of my own aura into your body which should encourage a response to your aura. It'll feel a little weird but it shouldn't hurt at all. Tell me if anything feels weird and I'll stop. Are you ready?"

Cinder nods, he slowly places a hand on her forehead and closes an eye as he begins to mumble under his breath. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Cinder closes her eyes as his own hand glows slightly and tries to focus in on the feeling in her chest. It's slightly uncomfortable, like you just drank a hot beverage a little too fast and there's a pit of warmth deep in your chest. Regardless she focuses on the feeling tying to coax it out. She pulls on it gently and can feel the power of her soul surging fourth, her aura filling her with strength like no other.

And then it starts to hurt.

It's a very familiar pain, the same pain that's plagued her nightmares for the past week. She bites her lip to keep from screaming as her blood feels like it's on fire. Her eyes open in shock and she can see the confused face of the assistant looking at her, "Hey are you okay?" behind him most of the class is looking in her direction.

She falls out of her seat onto the floor curled up in a ball, clutching her chest in pain. In the back of her mind she notices her teacher pushing the assistant to the side and placing a hand on her arm only to let go immediately and violently pull his arm back. "What happened? She's burning hot!"

Burning hot? That doesn't cover it, she's melting in a flame that originates from her heart. Tearing her down from the inside out.

 _But I refuse to let it conquer me! I refuse to let my body hold me back!_

She closes her eyes and focuses on the feeling in her chest. She can still hear people shuffling around her, the scraping of desks and plenty of shouting, but she blocks it all out. This will require her full attention. She focuses on the origin of the fire that's destroying her from the inside and reaches an arm out towards it. The heat is intense and the pain is almost unbearable yet still she persists. When she reaches the origin of the fire she grasps is in her hand and screams out when it burns her. Yet still she doesn't let go, with both hands she holds on tightly until the flame calms being smothered by her will. Slowly the pain wracking her body diminishes, until it's just a painful memory.

When her eyes open again it's to a plain white ceiling, and for a second she fears that she's back in that room with the chair in the middle of the woods. After a second she looks around and breathes a sigh of relief when she recognizes a few of the instruments and other beds as objects in the nurse's office.

There's another sigh of relief beside her and she turns her head to see the school nurse looking at her with a tired look in her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Sitting up slowly Cinder leans against the headrest with no pain. All of the pain from before is completely gone. She raises a hand and clenches it into a fist feeling her fingers respond as they should. Experimentally she glares at her own hand, focusing her will on it, and it responds by glowing a faint red. Even with nothing to test it against Cinder can feel the difference, can feel the strength of her soul added to her muscles. "I feel great."

The nurse looks relieved and scribbles something on a clip board. "No pain at all?" Cinder shakes her head no, still fascinated by the hand and aura. "That's good. We tried calling your father but there was no answer, I was about a minute away from sending you to the hospital. I still have half a mind to do so."

"Lucian Fall is a busy man." Cinder puts her hand down and tries not to let the animosity she feels for the man she used to call father bleed through. "He's probably engaged in business right now."

Glancing out the window, Cinder notices the setting sun and realizes that school must long be over by now. Gets off of the bed and realizes that she's wearing only a hospital gown. "Where are my clothes?"

The nurse gestures to the trash can in the corner. "When they brought you in they were on fire. I don't know what that crazy man was doing but I'll be sure to give him a stern lecture when I get home." Fire? So her imaginary fire wasn't just in her head, that is, disturbing. "Seriously? Who set's their students on fire? Your scroll was completely destroyed by the time we realized it was in your pocket. Anyway we have a few sets of clothes for situation just like this, you wouldn't believe how many outfits get destroyed in combat practice. I'm sure something will fit you."

The nurse leads her to a box in the corner with several random sets of clothes. With no organization and clothes for many different sizes, Cinder is eventually able to find a faded black dress that ends below her knees. Satisfied, Cinder begins to walk to the door. "I will return the dress tomorrow before class."

She's stopped when the nurse places a hand on her shoulder. Cinder turns to see the nurse looking at her un-amused, "Hold on there young lady, I can't just let you walk home this late alone. From what you said your father is likely too busy to pick you up?" Cidner answers with silence. The nurse sighs. "Hold on." Cinder debates just leaving as she watches the older woman walk around a curtain dividing the room. "I need you too-"

"Nope not interested." The voice is somewhat familiar.

"I'm not asking you, listen to me kid. Your underclassmen is there and it's your duty to take care of her." Before the voice can respond the nurse takes on a smug tone, "And if you don't you're going to have to find somewhere else to take your afternoon naps."

There's a moment of silence before the nurse walks around the curtain, with a familiar looking silver haired boy.

 _He was the one that distracted the bully._

He looks just as surprised to see her. The nurse gestures to the boy, "Cinder this is Mercury Black. He's a bit lazy but believe me he's a good kid. He's going to walk you home today." He gives a lazy wave. Cinder can't help but groan in annoyance. She doesn't need a baby sitter to remind her of how weak she is. Still, she's never been alone in Mistral at night so perhaps this is a good idea.

Either way she's not thanking anyone.

The two leave the school grounds and walk for about ten minutes before the Mercury breaks the silence. "So it's Cinder right?"

"Yes."

He rolls his eyes at the short response. He's only trying to make conversation, it's bad enough that apparently this girl lives like two hours away. God, if he had any idea how long this walk would be he would have just told the nurse to shove it and found a new place to take his naps. But seeing as he's already awake might as well make the best of it. "You got a last name Cinder? You know mine."

"My name is Cinder Fall."

Man this one's a real chatterbox. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a chocolate bar that he begins snacking on. "You don't say much do you? How about this, ask me any question and I'll answer it. One time offer, I took the same classes as you're in now. This could be useful."

Cinder is silent for a few moments, and Mercury is about to try another tactic to get her to talk just before she answers, "Why did you help me?"

Of course that's what the kid wants to know. "Listen it was nothing personal, I'm just not into beating up little girls. A guy has to have his pride you know." He turns and gives her his cocky grin and almost drops it immediately as his eyes meet her intense glare. She's looking at him, as if trying to come up with the best way to take him apart. As if he's nothing more than a bug underneath a glass. How could a kid make him feel this small? She's probably scarier than Clayton.

"I'm ten years old." Hm? "Earlier you called me nine years old and also insinuated that I was a helpless toddler. You were wrong on both descriptions."

He almost laughs, "I dunno, you looked pretty helpless to me."

It was meant to rile her up, making people angry is a specialty of Mercury's. Instead she just turns and looks forward up the road, towards the approaching forest where she apparently lives. There's silence for a few minutes before she speaks up again. "I was helpless." He looks down to her and see's no anger in her eyes. "But I won't be forever. I'm going to become the most powerful huntress."

A common goal, "The strongest in Mistral huh, well first you ha-"

"No." He's almost taken back by how serious her eyes are. No ten-year old should ever have this much conviction. "I'm going to become the strongest in the world."

A bold statement, if she wasn't a child it would probably sound hopelessly optimistic and crazy. The crazier thing is that Mercury believes her.

 **Let me know what you think, leave a review of follow if you want to see more.**


End file.
